May Angels Lead You In
by Angst Is My Middle Name
Summary: You are not used to being in this position... You look at the man lying in the bed and ask yourself how he does it time and time again... He saved you." Friendship/Preslash. Slight language and a possibly disturbing scene to the especially sensitive.


**_Well, this was something that just popped into my head during writer's block for the multi-chapter I'm currently writing. It's vaguely based off of the Jimmy Eat World song 'Hear You Me'. Unbeta'd... and typed up real quick, although I did run it through spell check. I like the somewhat ambiguous, second-person style, and I especially enjoy it here. It reminded me of the style of the song. Personally, I don't think it's very hard to figure out who it is.. especially because of the character search._**

**_Please, enjoy!_**

* * *

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

*

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

* * *

You are not used to being in this position. For once, _you_ sit beside the biobed, watching, waiting (_praying_) for someone to wake up. You look at the man lying in the bed and ask yourself how he does it time and time (_and time_) again. Guilt stabs through your heart as you gaze upon his unconscious form. He saved you. At what may very soon be the cost of his own life, _he_ saved _you_. You close your eyes, and the scene flashes across your lids.

You never believed all that bullshit you heard about stuff happening in slow motion, about hearing an approaching projectile as it hurtles towards your body. You believe it now. You heard him cry out your name. You turned, and that's when everything happened in slow motion. He was running to you, ready to tackle you. You can hear the _pops!_ of the enemy firearms, hear the bullets rushing through the air. You swore you could even see the heat trails following them. His body stuttered to a stop, a line of blood trickling from his mouth, his eyes wide with surprise. He reached out for you with one arm before falling to his knees, then collapsing sideways. The world sped up. You bellowed to be beamed up and ran to him, dropping to your knees beside him.

Your eyes snap open, a single tear rolling down your cheek that you quickly brush away. You will not allow yourself to cry. It's not as if he's died. There's no real reason to cry… not yet. The surgeon said there were six bullet wounds, and every projectile had fragmented upon impact. It had been a long surgery, and he's in critical condition. There hasn't even been a muscle twitch out of him. You reach out and grip his hand. You sigh. It's been said that people in comas and other similar states can hear when people talk to them. It's worth a shot.

"Hey," you whisper, "I'm not sure if you can hear me in there, but… I'm gonna talk to you anyway. I just want you to know that I miss you. I… I can't imagine my life without you. You're the first person to look past all my bravado and sarcasm and 'fuck-you' attitude and actually get to know me. I've never told you that the day we met and became friends was one of the happiest of my life. Every truly happy memory I have is with you. You… you've been there for me through every stupid thing I've done for years now, and you've never complained… for real, anyway. You've just… been there.

"And… and I never said thank you for that. I realize that now. Not once did I ever thank you for sticking around and putting up with me, and now… now I might never get the chance. I might never get the chance to tell you anything ever again."

Your words are cut off by threatening sobs that are quickly controlled. You continue with a trembling voice.

"I don't want you to die. I don't know what I'll do without you… but," you lean close to his ear and whisper, "if you do, don't worry. I won't hate you. Just wait for me. At least, I think we'll end up in the same place. I know, for sure though, that you'll go to Heaven. Despite what you make everyone think, you're the most caring person in the whole damn universe. Maybe God just decided to bring you home a little earlier. It wouldn't surprise me. I've always seen you as my guardian angel of sorts. You've kept me from dying so many times, I-I-" your words are choked once more, "and I love you. You're the only person whose ever cared enough about me to keep me from killing myself with fights and booze. Please, _please_ don't die."

Your tears begin to fall freely, rolling down your cheeks. You grasp his hand even tighter, clutching it in both of yours as you break down. Sobs bubble up past your lips and burst forth. It hurts you to see him this way. It hurts you to think that even though he's saved your life more times than you can count, you couldn't save him once. A fresh wave of sobs overtakes you, and you are thankful for the empty med bay. Words you can't control spill from your mouth; they may be a prayer or simply begging him to live. You bring his hand up to your cheek and hold it there, the back of his hand against your skin. That's when his fingers clamp around your own. Your eyes shoot open and lock onto his, which are half-lidded and slightly bloodshot. A small smile graces his lips. Your eyes fill with tears again.

"You're awake… alive."

"'Course I am," he whispers hoarsely, " Couldn't let you alone to get yourself killed, could I?"

You grin at him, unable to form words. He swallows and continues, "Thanks, Jim. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now… but I couldn't give up."

"You heard me?"

"You're welcome… and I love you, too."

Your grin widens, as does his smirk. You lean forward and press chaste kisses all over his face. He chuckles softly, squeezing your fingers the whole time. You look into his brown eyes and say, "Thank you, Bones, for everything."

He smiles up at you.

* * *

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

_*_

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_

* * *

_

_**Heh... This has got to be the fluffiest thing I've ever written, but I'm definitely okay with that. I apologize if Jim seemed a little OoC, but I figure he'd act different with Bones, seeing as how they're BFFs and all :) Thanks for reading! (Reviews are like candy.)**_


End file.
